


May

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. Mrs. Howell smiled as she ate sweets with her young son.





	May

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Mrs. Howell smiled as she ate sweets with her young son. She always baked for her family and almost never frowned.   
Her current expression? Wide eyes after Reverend Amos Howell wrapped a tentacle around her body. Mrs. Howell saw his smile. He was no longer human, but remained her son.

 

THE END


End file.
